Our NMR imaging research is developing along the following lines: (a) Proton-MR spectroscopic imaging (1H-MRSI) in normal controls as well as in patients with tumors, stroke, lipid storage diseases, Alzheimer's disease and other degenerative conditions; (b) diffusion-perfusion imaging and (1H-MRI) in patients with stroke; (c) comparing clinical MRI imaging results with those of PET; (d) analysis of the signal intensity from critical areas (basal ganglia, substantia nigra) in patients affected by a variety of movement disorders; (e) diffusion-perfusion imaging plus proton MR spectroscopy in experimental cerebral ischemia in cats and rats; and (f) in vitro studies of ferritin's NMR properties.